Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for detecting a charger, and more particularly, to a method and system for detecting a charger for a designated vehicle based on the circumstances, such as the number of chargers.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology related to plug-in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles has rapidly developed. Some or all of driving force for these vehicles is electric energy. Both wired and wireless charging methods for the plug-in hybrid and electric vehicles have been developed.
Currently, a vehicle may recognize a wireless charger in the vicinity of (e.g., near) the vehicle when the vehicle approaches a wireless charger. However, a vehicle may not select and use a specific charger or charging pad when a plurality of chargers or charging pads are available.